Devon's Father's day present
by TeddyBearsJaker
Summary: today is father's day and Booker is excited. what will Booker and his dad: Devon do together? only one way to find out. this is a adult x kid story. if you don't like don't read it. (PS: I Accidentally copied this story form Avan's Midnight Snack story. i'm sorry. sometimes i'm not very good at coming up with an original story or ideas. i'm so sorry.)


**I down own, work for, know anyone who owns and or works for Disney and Disney's Raven's Home in anyway.**

* * *

**Author note: this is my second Raven's home story and my first POV story. I hope you like it. **

**Also this is a Father's Day story.**

* * *

**Paring: Booker & Devon.**

* * *

**Waring: this is a Raven's home incest story if you are not a fan of adults having sex with kids stories do not read and turn back now. You have been warned.**

* * *

**Chapter 1.**

* * *

**Booker's POV**

It was almost midnight. I was tossing and turning in my bed trying to sleep. But I couldn't because I was too excited. I looked at my digital clock it said 11:30 pm. Tomorrow is Father's Day and my dad is coming. It's been a month since Nia and I saw him. we don't see him that much since he moved to Dallas, Texas. I can't wait to spend time with him i love spending time with my dad but sometimes he gets a call from work and ignores me i hope he doesn't do that tomorrow.

I got out of bed and went to the kitchen and went to the fridge I opened it and I bent over and got some milk. I was hoping it will help me get some sleep. I grabbed the milk carton and went to the counter for a glass. While I was getting some milk i heard footsteps coming from behind me. I quickly turned around and I saw Nia and she was naked i don't know why she sleeps naked. But i think she preferred sleeping that way. I was just standing there in my boxers looking at her.

"Hey booker, why are you still up?" as she said while she went to the counter to get a glass.

"I couldn't sleep." I replied.

"Too excited for Tomorrow?"

"Yeah. why don't you want to spend time with dad?" I asked.

She grabs the milk carton and pour it into the glass and said "mom told me about a spa day thing and she asked me to join and i said yes."

"So you are gonna spend a day with mom instead of dad? Dad is gonna be so disappointed"

"Yeah I know. That's why I got him a father's day card."

Nia finished drinking her milk then she walked through me and rub my boxers giving me a bonder and I moaned a little then I stopped her.

"Nia wait, we shouldn't do this."

"Come on. Please."

"No. what if mom, aunt chelsea and Levi hear us?"

"Don't worry. They won't hear us as long as we don't make too much noise."

"Ok fine. But make it quick."

Nia went down on her knees and she grabbed hold of the waistband and slowly pulled it down. She grabbed my dick and slowly jack me off. I quickly moan then she slid my duck into mouth and she starts to suck my dick. She sucked faster and faster then i couldn't hold it any longer I shot my load into her mouth. then She swallowed my cum.

"Thanks Booker. Good night."

"Good night."

I finished drinking my milk then i put the milk carton back into the fridge. I closed it and I went back to bed.

* * *

**The next day.**

* * *

I woke up happy and excited i got out of bed then I went to the bathroom. After that I went to the kitchen and no one was there. I saw a note on the counter.

_**Dear Booker.**_

_**Nia and i left early to go to the spa and Chelsea and Levi went to visit Garrett. Your breakfast is in the microwave. Please give your dad the card. **_

_**Have a great day with your dad.**_

_**Love mom.**_

I opened the microwave and saw my breakfast I heat it up for a few minutes. After it was done I started to eat my breakfast. After I was done with my breakfast. I put my plant in the sink then I heard a knock on the door. I went to the door and answer it. I opened it and on the other side was my dad.

"Daddy!" I said after I hugged my dad.

"Hey booker. Raven! Nia!"

"They left dad."

"Where did everybody go?"

I went to get the note from mom and the card form Nia that was on the counter and I give it to my dad. He doesn't look happy when read it.

"I'm sorry that Nia won't be joining us today."

"That's fine. At least I get to spend time with you."

"Yeah. so what do you want to do today?"

"I heard there's a father's day carnival wanna go check it out?"

"Sure. but let me get dressed first."

I ran to my room and take off my PJs and took a hot shower. After I took a shower I put on some new clothes. Then my dad and I left and went to the carnival.

We arrived at the carnival and a lot of dads are here with there kids. We went on a lot of rides and I won a lot of prizes. We had a lot of fun and we spent the whole day together. I wish Nia was here with us she is missing out on all the fun. Sometimes i see my dad looked at his phone and he doesn't answered it. I'm happy that he's ignored his calls. we were getting hungry so We decided to have a lunch break. During our lunch break we saw Levi and his dad. I asked if they want to join us and they said yes. We all ate lunch together. After Lunch we went on one last ride.

We went on the ferris wheel. My dad and I got on first and when we got to the top I saw Levi and his dad got on. we weren't afraid of heights and the view looks so cool up here.

I was getting a little cold and my dad put his arms around me. I looked into his eyes and then he kissed me on my lips. I was shocked at first but then i liked it this is the first time my kiss but I didn't expect it to be from my dad. When the kiss broke i didn't say anything. We got off the ferris wheel and i saw aunt chelsea came by to pick up Levi and his dad. She told me she is going to pick mom and Nia at the spa. My dad and I took a cab home.

After a long quick ride home I opened the door and I looked at my phone I got a text from my mom.

"Hey dad i got a text from mom."

"What does it say?"

"It said: _**hey booker. The car broke down and we can't get home. So we are staying at a hotel for the night.**_"

"Oh ok. It looks like it's going to be you and me tonight."

"Yeah. can we have pizza for dinner?"

" yeah sure. You go change and i'll older it."

"Ok."

I went to my room and changed my clothes. I still can't believe dad kissed me and i don't know why he did it. I was going to ask him on the way home but i didn't want too. I came back to the living room and I saw my dad wearing nothing but boxers and a box of pizza.

"Do you want to watch a movie?"

"Sure. let me see if we got anything good."

I went to look for a good movie to watch and after looking for a few minutes. I found a good movie and my dad and I watched it. While we were watching the movie, I noticed something. My dad had a huge boner in his boxers! I stared at it, with wide eyes. My jaw dropped open and I began to drool a little. I stared at it for a while, until my dad said something.

"Hey Booker, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine dad."

I was starting to think that my dad is gay or bi. I'm bisexal but i couldn't tell him. I tried to stop staring at my dad's bulge, and paid attention to the movie. But I just couldn't help myself as I took a couple of glances once in a while.

**Devon's POV**

"What's wrong with Booker. He's acting weird. He's been acting weird since I kissed him at the carnival. I don't know why he was staring at my dick earlier?" I thought to myself.

I couldn't tell him that I'm bi. So I shook off the thought and drank the rest of my soda while watching the movie.

**Booker's POV**

My dad and I continued watching the movie in silence.

A half hour later, I started to hear snoring. I turned to my dad and saw him sleeping peacefully on the couch.

Then I looked down and saw that he still had a bulge.

I stared at it, while licking my lips. I stayed like that for a few minutes, until a crazy idea popped into my head.

"I could pull down his boxers and play with his cock, while he's asleep. But what if he wakes up and told mom about this. I could get into big trouble." I thought to myself.

I just sat there on the couch trying to make a decision.

"Should I do it or not?" I thought to myself. It was a big risk after all.

I sighed as I came to a decision. "I'm going to do it! I have to do it, or else his cock will never get out of my mind!" I thought to myself.

I reached over slowly, with my hands shaking crazy. I got hold of the waistband and slowly pulled it down. My heart felt like it was beating out of my chest, as I pulled down my dad's boxers. I pulled it down halfway, and I could see the base of his cock.

"DAMN, IT'S SO THICK!" I screamed in my head.

I pulled down the rest of my dad's boxers, and his cock jumped up.

"Woah!" I thought to myself as I stared at my dad's huge cock. It had to be at least 10 inches long, if not more.

I got up and went in front of my dad. Then I knelt down, until I was on my knees. I slowly made my way until my hand was just inches away from my dad's cock. I slowly brushed the tip of my finger slowly on the side of his cock.

It felt so hard against my fingers. I looked up at my sleeping dad then back at his cock. I made my way closer to his cock until I could feel the tip against my lips. Then I looked at my dad once more.

"You've come too far to back down now!" I thought to myself. Then I stuck my tongue out at lick the head of my dad's cock.

I could taste the bitter sweetness of his precum. Then I opened my mouth wide and sucked on the head of his cock. I slowly made my way down his cock, trying to get as much as I could fit in my mouth. I stopped when I had 6 inches in my mouth, as I couldn't fit more.

Then I slowly began to bob up and down on his cock.

"Mhmm," I heard my dad groan in his sleep.

I took that as a sign that I was doing pretty good. Then I started to bob up and down faster. I was caught up in the action that I didn't even notice that my dad was starting to wake up.

"What the..." my dad groaned, while rubbing his eyes.

**Devon's POV**

"What's going on!" I thought to myself.

I looked down at the most shocking sight I've ever seen. My own son Was on his knees, sucking my dick

"Ohh," I moaned as he sucked me faster.

I didn't want Booker to stop because it feels so good.

"He was so good at sucking dick! I can't believe he has such a talented mouth. He was better this his mother." I thought to myself.

**Booker's POV**

"His cock feels perfect in my mouth. Why haven't I done this that last time he visited?" I thought.

I continued to suck my dad's dick i heard my moaned so i started to faster and faster i stayed like that for a while, until my dad shot his load in my mouth and I stopped to get some air. Then i swallowed his cum.

"Dad, why did you cum in my mouth?" I asked

"I loved it and I didn't want to stop you. You're a pro at sucking dicks Booker." he said.

"Thanks."

"Have you done this before?" my dad asked.

"Yeah. I did it a few times with Levi and some boys at my school."

"Wow, Levi is lucky. Well you're great and i'd like to have more fun with you, if you're up for it?" my dad asked.

"Yes definitely!" I blurted out anxiously.

"Well okay then, but let's go somewhere more private and more room." My dad said as he reminded me that we were still in the living room.

I nodded and followed him to my mom's room she has a big bed. It should be enough room for the two of us. Then my dad locked the door.

"Wow, I can't believe this is actually happen!" I thought to myself.

My dad sat down on the bed and let out a groan. "Why don't you start by undressing yourself," my dad said.

"O, o, okay!" I struddered.

I took off my sandals and socks first. Then I started to slowly pull my shirt over my head, leaving my abs on display.

Wow, you got a good chest for someone you're age. And a nice pack of abs too." My dad said while grinding to himself.

I could only blush in response, as I slowly took off my pajama pants.

When I was left in nothing but my boxer briefs I sighed. I took a step back, and reached for the waistband of my briefs. Then I pulled it down slowly.

I was blushing so much now that my cheeks were basically pink. My dad stood from where he was sitting and made his way over to me.

"It's ok Bokker,There's no need to be shy. You have a great length. Heck, you're bigger even than me when I was your age." My dad exclaimed as he looked at my hard 5 inch dick.

"OH GOD!" I moaned as my dad grabbed my dick with his hand and started rubbing it.

"Booker, I'm gonna be honest with you. You are really sexy. I don't know why I haven't thought of this before." My dad stated as he looked me in the eyes.

I was shocked by what my dad did next! He got on his knees and grabbing my dick, then he made his way over. He stuck his tongue out and licked the head.

"Mhm, salty!" My dad exclaimed. Then he went back to sucking.

He took my 5 inches easily as he deepthroated me. I could feel his nose against my public hair.

"Ohhhh!" I moaned as my dad sucked harder. I put my hand on the back of my dad's head and made him bob up and down.

My dad started to suck faster and faster After a minute or two I couldn't hold it any longer I short my load and I filled my dad's mouth to the brim with my cum. My dad took it like a champ and swallowed it all in one go.

"Mhm, sweet!" my dad said while licking his lips.

Then all of a sudden my dad kissed me on the lips. I was surprised! But I didn't back down as I deepened the kiss. A minute later my dad separated his lips from mine.

**Devon's POV **

"I can't believe this!" I thought to myself. "First he gives me a blowjob, then I return the favor. And I kissed him again. I was kinda surprised that he kissed me back.

This will be a father's day i will remember." I thought to myself.

"Booker, have you ever bottomed before?" I asked.

"Nope." he said.

"Well, you should know that it hurts at first. To lessen the pain, I'll penetrate you." I explained.

He nodded and asked me: "What should I do first?"

"Well how about you get on your hands and knees on the bed." I said.

He nodded and got on the bed then he got on his hands and knees.

"Ok I'm start off by rimming you, do you know what that is?" I asked him

He shook his head no.

"Well you're about to find out."

**Booker's POV**

My dad wet behind me and spread my ass cheeks apart. He smirked to himself as he saw my pink hole. Then he came closer and licked my hole.

"OH MY GOD!" I shouted in pleasure. "That feels great, please don't stop." I begged.

My dad smirked in response as he went back to licking me open. I turned my head back and watched him bury his face between my ass.

"Mhm, Mhm, Mhm!" My dad groaned as he licked my hole.

"Oh my gosh!" I moaned.

We stayed like this for a few minutes, until my dad pulled back.

"What are doing?" I whined.

"You'll see!" my dad said.

This might hurt a little, but the saliva should be enough lube." My dad explained.

He sucked on one finger he sucked on it for a minute Then he went behind me and slowly inserted a finger in me.

"It's not that painful!" I thought to myself as the finger went in easily.

A minute or so later he added another finger. That's when I started to feel it.

It was painful! But the saliva did help as it was the only lube we had.

My dad stayed still for a minute, but then started to scissor me.

"Owww!" I groaned as I felt the pain.

I bit my lip, trying to hold back my muffles and screams. A few minutes later I started to get used to it, and I started to moan.

My dad took it as a sign that I was ready for another, as he slid the third finger in. That's when I got out of control.

"OH MY GOD!" I screamed as I was getting stretched out. He slowly pumped his finger in and out of me. A few minutes later, he started to go faster. This is when I started to feel the pleasure.

After that, he pulled his fingers out and asked: "do wanna try the real thing Booker?"

"Yes daddy!" I shouted.

"Are you sure."

"Yes,.daddy! Please i need you cock inside me!

"Ok. but this might hurt a little at first, but it'll feel better soon." My dad said as he rubbed the head against the entrance of my ass.

He slowly slid the head in.

"Oh my god!" I moaned as he pushed the head of his cock into me. My dad slowly pushed more into me.

"Don't worry Booker. I'm almost in."

I moaned as I felt him push the rest of himself in.

"Ahh, it's starting to hurt daddy!" I shouted.

Do you want me to take it out?"

"No, give me a minute or two." I said.

My dad nodded and stayed still. It wasn't the way I planned, for him staying still in me. But it did help me get use to having a dick in me.

About five minutes later I whispered, "Move!"

Once my dad heard thise words he started to fuck me. He started off doing it gently and slowly, but after a while I started to moan, "MORE!"

Then my dad started to really take action, as he fucked me like there was no tomorrow.

"Ughh, harder, faster!" I moaned as my body echoed with each thrust.

"Oh yeah, your so damn tight!" my dad moaned.

Uhh, mhm, yeah. That's it stretch my boy pussy daddy!" I shouted.

My dad fucked me hard and fast, but then he suddenly stopped.

He pulled out and said, "Lie on your back."

I obeyed him as I turned over.

My dad picked up my legs and hung them over his shoulders. Then he grabbed his cock and made his way to my tight entrance.

"I wanna see your face as I fuck you!" my dad grunted.

"Oh yeah!" I moaned as I felt him enter me once again. Then he fucked me faster and faster.

"I'm gonna, I'm gonna, cum soon." My dad grunted.

Do it in me!" I moaned. "Fill me up with you thick cum!"

With that much encouragement, my dad went full speed and fucked me harder than before.

"Ugh, ugh, ugh!" I moaned with every thrust.

A minute later my dad came inside me.

"Oh yes, I could feel your hot cum in me!" I moaned.

"Ahh, yeah. You're a good fuck Booker."

"Thanks dad."

He pulled his cock out of me. I could feel the emptiness inside me.

"I'm sorry I didn't get you anything for father's day."

"It's ok Son. spending time with you and taking your virginity was a great present."

"I love you dad."

"I love you too Booker."

We kissed each other and then we cuddle up and went to sleep.

**The end**

* * *

**What do you guys think the story? Please let me know. Also what do you think of my first POV story? If you don't like it, i'm sorry i'll try to do better next time. **

**Happy (late) Father's day. **


End file.
